


Bonds Unwoven

by myahoo



Series: Dragon-Fire AU [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Dragons, Gen, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myahoo/pseuds/myahoo
Summary: No one was left untouched.Especiallynot the dragons.Major Infinity War spoilers. Spoilers for my Dragon-Fire AU.





	Bonds Unwoven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very soon after I watched Infinity War and I realized that the post-Snap scenes would've been even _worse_ in my Dragon-Fire AU.
> 
> Major Infinity War spoilers. Spoilers for my Dragon-Fire AU. Unbetaed.

A spike of panic that wasn’t hers had Mm’aryn leaping to her feet and immediately checking Pepper over for anything out of the ordinary. They’d been waiting not quite patiently or calmly for Tony and whatever superheroes were called to handle whatever the situation was, but...either he hadn’t been successful or he’d taken too long because Pepper was staring down in horrified fascination as her fingers started flaking away.

“Tony?” Pepper whispered, darting a glance out her office’s window but her own disintegration seemed to hold her attention.

 _-I can’t tell.-_ Mm’aryn said just as quietly, compressing her own horror and heartbreak into a ball to deal with...later. _-I’m not even sure they_ won _in Wakanda now…-_

“I–” Pepper looked at Mm’aryn as the disintegration sped up. _Tell him I don’t blame him. If he’s still alive, I trust he’ll do what needs doing. I lov-_

Something... _slipped_ in Mm’aryn’s heart-soul and she lost her breath at the abrupt loss. Where Pepper’s soul once twined with hers, dragon-bond and comfort and soul-bound life-friend, there was nothing, no indication that she’d ever been, except for how their soul-bond was missing half its weave.

She stared blankly for a moment and breathed through the _loss_ before she picked herself up and stepped through the veil. She knew where she had to go and the quickest way was by teleporting Storm-rider. Easy enough to find if you knew what you were doing. She tried not to imagine what she might find on the other end.

 

* * *

 

 _Tau…_ Sam glanced over at him regretfully, even as he started disintegrating.

 _-No.-_ Ki’matau shook his head and clawed at the ground. Distantly, he noticed Rhodey hurrying over to them, heard Steve’s confused “Bucky?”, heard the talking raccoon’s grieving voice somewhere beyond. _-Nononono_ no _.-_

“Sam?”

_Sor-_

_-NO!-_ Ki’matau _screeched_ as his soul-bond disintegrated right in front of him, making his grief known loud and clear. _-NO! SAM! SAM!-_ He panted and glanced up as Rhodey stared down at the pile of dust that had _just_ been Sam, looking shaken, but Ki’matau didn’t care right then. _Couldn’t_ care when his soul-bond had just been _unmade_ and _oh_. Oh, that was...he’d lost _Sam_ . Just...he was _gone_ from their soul-bond. Like he’d never even _been_.

Ki’matau _keened_ and cursed the fact that dragons couldn’t cry.

 

* * *

 

Not far from where Ki’matau was crying his soul out, Vi’notra grimaced and tapped at the Hulkbuster’s helmet with a claw that disintegrated a moment later.

 _-Bruce. Looks like you’re the unlucky one-_ she told him.

“What? What d’you mean?” He tried to look at her, but she wasn’t exactly perched on the easiest spot for the armor to see.

She glanced down as her feet disappeared. _-Looks like I’m one of the unlucky half of the universe; I’m disintegrating too.-_

“Wait, what?” She could imagine the double-take he’d make. “I thought--you’re from a different _plane!_ You shouldn’t _count!_ ”

She snorted and then shrugged. _-Tell that to Thanos. However that gauntlet works, apparently I_ – _-_

“Vi? Vi! Hey, can anyone see Vi’notra?”


End file.
